


Use Me

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: ''wrestling'', Anal Sex, Bruises, Choking, College, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm dead -move, Link likes ear stuff origins, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, and present day, angry!Rhett, devious!Link, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Link has needs only Rhett can satisfy but sometimes he needs to push his tall boyfriend’s buttons to make him give Link what he wants.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love our Angry!Rhett. ❤︎

Rhett's angry again. Link felt that familiar warmness flooding inside of his body every time he was. Rhett had been uptight all day but now he was angry. Not to Link but to the flimsy internet connection, to the package they needed but didn't arrive at the right time. A lot of small things broke the camel's back. Usually in other relationships it would mean that perhaps wouldn’t be the best idea to push the angry one on even more, but not in this case.   
  
Rhett was beyond the breaking point and yelling already but Link kept saying things like:  _ ''if you had ordered the package a day earlier, it would be here now'' _ or  _ ''if you would have chosen other internet provider, we wouldn't be in this situation.'’ _ __   
  
Rhett's attention was fully on him. He yelled at Link for not helping the situation at all, Link was a part of his anger now and that’s what Link wanted.   
  
Not all of his life Link had been like this but most of the time. 

Everything started from their first college year. Link had always had a crush on Rhett, of course he had not admitted it to Rhett until much later in life but he had always admired how tall and strong his best friend was, despite being almost as skinny as him when they were young but Rhett still always overpowered him.    
  
Link liked Rhett was always able to defend him from the bullies, he liked how protected he felt and how it enabled him to be silly and loud along with Rhett.   
  
But after childhood and after realizing the sexual attraction to the handsome man Rhett was growing into, something changed. Link noticed he was able to push Rhett's buttons just the right way to get what he wanted.   
  
Just one night after watching a UFC match in their tiny dorm Link had an idea and when Rhett was facing away from him, he pushed Rhett enough to make him fall to his knees. No words were needed, he saw Rhett got a little mad for Link for surprising him like that. Their first wrestling match had begun. It happened fully clothed but hands grabbed everywhere they could, trying to defeat the other. Link tried his best to make Rhett go his hardest. The match lasted just about ten minutes but it got them both sweaty and bruised, just laughing on the floor of their dorm room.   
  
After that night it was an everyday occurrence. Little by little their playful wrestling got more intense and the sessions lasted longer. Then Rhett remembered his old move from childhood which he had used to frustrate Link when they were just kids. It felt different this time when Rhett laid on top of him, putting all his weight on Link's much smaller body, making him incapable of moving almost at all. Link felt Rhett's body heat on him, his breathing chest pressing on his back, his groin dangerously close to his crack.   
  
It became like an addiction to Link. He needed to feel more. Rhett was the only one who could defeat him this way. He acted fighting back but he loved being completely helpless underneath Rhett. He never analyzed it more but he just thought it was because Rhett would never actually hurt him, he wouldn’t go too far, just enough, just there where Link pushed him.   
  
Eventually the wrestling part was almost non-existent but it was there enough to make them both assure themselves it wasn't gay. The brief wrestling was like a  silent agreement not to call each other out. Link rubbed his dripping wet arousal on the carpet inside his clothes and Rhett rubbed his hardness on Link's ass. It was a perfect arrangement for both of them. After the  _ wrestling match _ it was easy and quick thing to jerk off in their bunks or in the communal showers.   
  
Link wanted to go one step further. This time he started teasing and pushing Rhett when they were just getting into their pajamas, both of them in their boxer shorts. Link played harder to get that time, wanting to feel Rhett's rough hands bringing him down with a force again.    
  
This time Link didn't just give up but he fought back as best as he could, he knew it made Rhett angrier that he couldn't beat Link so easily. They were breathing hard, grunting, growling... hands slipping on each other's bare, sweaty skin. Fresh purple bruises forming next to older, black and yellow ones... 

Link's arms were tried, he couldn't push Rhett off him anymore. He turned around, still trying to crawl away but then Rhett flopped on top of him, on Link’s back. ''I'm dead,'' he said casually.   
  
Link grinned, closing his eyes, in his mind screaming  _ ''Finally!''. _ He was already hard, his dick getting lovely friction from the carpet again. Rhett was exhausted too, normally he would’ve kept his head slightly up but this time it rested fully over Link's shoulder, right beside Link's head. Rhett was breathing as hard right on Link’s ear. It made Link shiver all over, in a whole different way he had not felt before. 

Rhett's hot, moist breath made his cock twitch excitedly. Rhett's almost naked body pressed onto his skin, his cock nestled along Link's clothed crack... It was all too much for Link, he couldn’t stop himself from… He moaned softly and his body spasmed, coming into his boxers.   
  
Link thought he had blew it. Never had they allowed themselves moan or otherwise express sensations of pleasure when they were  _ wrestling _ . Link thought it was all over. He feared Rhett would be disgusted. 

''You liked that?'' Rhett chuckled into his ear, making Link quiver underneath him again. Link had discovered a new thing about himself, he would need to have Rhett whisper dirty things to him all the time or whisper just anything.   
  
''Ummhhmm,'' Link managed with a little nod, he was happier than ever knowing he had not ruined everything. No need to hide behind ''it's just wrestling'' phrase anymore.   
  
''Stay still,'' Rhett whispered. Rhett was still on top of him but moving his hips much bolder than before. His cock spreading Link's tiny ass cheeks apart, all the way to the bottom of his crack, only two layers of thin fabric keeping them apart. Rhett ground himself hard into Link, air fucking him with the passion of an any young, horny male.   
  
Link loved how he could actually fully feel Rhett's hard thick cock on him and the hint of wetness soaking through the two layers of cotton. He moaned again and with that he heard Rhett’s shuddering intake of breath and more than just a hint of wetness in his crack.   
  
But what really sealed the deal was a delicate kiss on Link’s shoulder blade, his neck, his spine and the caring words:  _ ‘’Are you alright?’’. _ Link wanted Rhett, he wanted to be manhandled and fucked rough by his best friend and afterwards get drowned in loving kisses.   
  
And there he was, after over a decade, still wanting it. Already excited, already not hearing what was Rhett yelling about anymore, he was just giving himself to the sensations, to the anticipation what was about to come. He moaned as Rhett grabbed him by his hair, tossing him on the bed like a rag doll, slapping him, grabbing him, tearing the clothes off him. Of course he fought back a little, making sure Rhett wouldn't go too easy on him.    
  
Soon Rhett was behind Link, fucking him hard, slapping his ass, making him barely to be able to stay on his fours. Link’s body was weak underneath the power of Rhett's anger, but loving how his body surrendered, like being Rhett’s little stress toy.   
  
His glasses were knocked off his face and sweat dripped into his eyes, making his vision blurred but when Rhett finally turned him around on the bed he could see how gorgeous this creature was, looming over him, tall and magnificent, making Link feel tinier than ever. 

Rhett’s large, strong hand wrapped around Link’s long throat, making his consciousness start dance on the borderline. Rhett leaned down, hand still pressing Link’s Adam's apple, beard and lips tickling his ear.  _ ''Come for me, baby.''  _ The deep murmuring voice, almost inaudible snarl afterwards… Just what Link needed. He let go, vaguely feeling come splatter all the way up his chest and chin as his eyes rolled backwards, seeing stars, falling into the black hole, feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

He came back to the feeling of his lungs filling with air, his throat pressure free and Rhett emptying himself deep in him. He loved being used, loved being full of come, loved being covered by Rhett’s whole body again as he collapsed on Link. 

  
Dedicate kisses started to land on Link’s lips, nose, side of his neck.   
  
''I'm sorry,'' Rhett murmured against Link's collar bones, getting comfortable beside Link, resting his head on Link’s chest...   
  
''I love you,'' Link whispered back, kissing Rhett's messy hair. He had gotten everything he wanted and he couldn’t wait the next time. He was making plans already.   
  
Perhaps one day Rhett would admit they both needed to go a little rough sometimes. Rhett was always calm and happy for a long time after getting his steam out. But until then, Link wouldn't stop pushing the various buttons of the modem to make it go crazy or keep himself from calling Amazon, changing the package address to the office instead of their home.   


**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more of these dirty little fics? :p


End file.
